Just Like Old Times
by Eyes of Shinigami
Summary: The boys enjoy a little fun in the snow. Rather fluffy on my part, but it was something fun to write.


TITLE: Just Like Old Times

AUTHOR: Eyes of Shinigami

RATING: PG

TIMELINE: Post Journey

PAIRINGS: 39 and 58

WARNINGS: Um…maybe a little fluffy? I don't know.

SUMMARY: The boys enjoy a little fun in the snow. Rather fluffy on my part, but it was something fun to write. I enjoyed it immensely. Sledding was terribly fun, and all I could think of was that. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki. We all know it.

-----

"Look, Sanzo! It snowed last night!" Goku exclaimed, pressing his face up against the glass. He didn't seem too concerned by the fact that it was cold and he was naked.

Sanzo grumbled, aggravated that his source of warmth was missing now. "So what? It's just snow." He propped himself up on one elbow, shaking his head at his lover. At least Goku getting excited about the snow fall was better than the alternative. It was nice to know that the snow didn't bother him anymore. "You're going to give one of those monks a heart attack if you don't get down from there."

Goku turned around and stuck his tongue out. "You said Gojyo and Hakkai are coming today, right? Cool! We can go sledding on the hill." He ignored what Sanzo said, bouncing out of bed and rushing off towards the bathroom. The monk just rolled his eyes, debating on whether or not he should join him. He could always just roll over and go back to sleep…

At least, until he found himself with a lapful of Goku. "You gotta get up! I'm not just going to let you lay in bed all day! Especially since you're taking the day off," he said matter-of-factly.

One slender blond eyebrow raised at that. "Oh? What makes you think I want to take the day off to watch you fools frolic in the snow? That doesn't sound all that appealing to me." Reaching towards the nightstand, Sanzo pulled out a cigarette from the pack and lit it. Though, he nearly choked on it at Goku's next words.

"If you don't, no sex for a week."

Violet eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. After what seemed like forever, the staring contest broke and Sanzo looked away first. "Ch. Whatever. Like I care about that," he muttered, even as he got up from the bed and started heading towards the bathroom. He wasn't doing what Goku wanted, of course; he was just heading off towards the nice warm shower. He took a couple more steps, turning around when he noticed that Goku wasn't beside him. "Are you coming or not?"

Goku, grinning like an idiot, got up and ran to catch up with him.

-----

Hakkai knocked on the door of the temple out of habit, until Gojyo reached around him and opened the door. He rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing that it was coming. "Gojyo, while I know we are welcome here any time we please, we should have some courtesy to knock."

Gojyo waved his hand, adjusting the cap he had pulled over his ears. "Nah. They know us here. Besides, standing around waiting for someone to answer the door in this weather is a bit silly," he replied in his best imitation of Hakkai's voice. He waggled his finger at the other man as they stepped inside, shaking snow off their clothes and starting to undo the layers. "Oi! Stupid monkey and grumpy monk! The fabulously awesome Sha Gojyo and his charming other half Cho Hakkai request an audience!" he called out, much to Hakkai's chagrin.

"Gojyo…we're in a temple. Please act like it." Hakkai pinched the bridge of his nose, though he was more amused than frustrated. It didn't matter how many years they had been coming to visit Sanzo and Goku in the temple; Gojyo would never act like he was in a temple. It was just one of those things.

Then, Gojyo suddenly found himself with a face full of wet, cold towel. "Put a cork in it! People are trying to pray here!" Goku called out from the top of the stairs. This made Sanzo and Hakkai glance at each other with knowing looks.

"Like you should talk, you moronic ape! You're louder than I am! Get down here and say that to my face!"

"That's okay, I'll just kick your ass in a snowball fight, you ugly kappa! You, me, outside in thirty minutes!" Goku called back, breezing by Sanzo to finish getting dressed. The blond rolled his eyes and followed behind him.

Gojyo grinned, looking just as excited as Goku had. "I'll kick that monkey's ass. You going to help me?" He turned pleading eyes onto Hakkai, who didn't look nearly as impressed as he should have.

"I think you and Goku are fine having your one on one. Sanzo and I will cheer from the sidelines," Hakkai teased, planting a kiss on Gojyo's cheek. Leaving the redhead to wait in the foyer, he headed off towards the kitchen to drop off his armful of bags. He started to unpack them, humming off-key as he did so. Ingredients for soup, hot chocolate, marshmallows, apples, cinnamon, he checked off each item in his head to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I should have known that I'd find you here," a voice called from behind him, turning around to find Sanzo leaning against the doorframe. "The Moron Twins have already headed outside. They'll get antsy if we don't join them."

Hakkai smiled at that, wondering if Sanzo knew how he sounded. He certainly wasn't going to bring it to his attention. "Of course. Let me just get the soup started so that it can simmer while we're outside. They're going to need it after playing around in all that snow." He did just that, starting to get the pot ready. He'd cut the vegetables the night before and got everything ready for easy transport, so that way he didn't have to waste any time when he got here. The monks never minded when he used the kitchen, since he was the only one of the four that didn't cause a full-scale catastrophe when he walked into it. Goku was getting better, but that's wasn't saying much.

Sanzo nodded, about to say something when a noise caused him to look up. Two squished faces were pressed up against the glass, making the most ridiculous expressions imaginable. Just what he would come to expect from the two of them. "See what I mean? Ch. Unbelievable," he grumbled as he headed out the door. Hakkai could only laugh, finishing up so he could join them.

------

"I'll race you to the bottom of the hill!" Goku called out, hoisting his sled under his arm and climbing up the slope. Once he made it to the top, he looked down to see Gojyo still making his way up. "You need to cut back on the cigarettes. I'd like to sled sometime this week."

Gojyo flipped him the bird, trying to hide the huffing and puffing. He wasn't as bad as he used to be, but damn this was a big hill. "Shut the fuck up. Not all of us are freakishly athletic like you are." As Goku turned to situate his sled, Gojyo snuck up behind him and dumped snow down his jacket. "That doesn't mean I can't beat you in a race." He hopped on his sled and started down.

Sputtering a bit, Goku followed quickly behind. "You jerk! You cheated!"

They made it down about the same time, resulting in the snowball fight that had been promised earlier. Gojyo was more efficient at making them, but Goku was flinging them faster than he was.

Meanwhile, the other two sat on the deck that Sanzo had insisted on once they returned, sampling some of the apple cider that Hakkai had made. "Ah, to be young and-"

"Stupid," Sanzo interrupted, taking a deep swallow of the warm drink. He tasted traces of alcohol in it, but he didn't ask. Knowing Hakkai, there probably was. "They're acting like they're four, not in their twenties."

"Oh, let them be. They're enjoying themselves, and they're not involving us. Be thankful for that." Hakkai tipped his glass up in a mock-toast, but he shouldn't have bothered. Just as the words had finished leaving his lips, a snowball came flying out of nowhere and smacked Sanzo square in the face.

Sanzo looked murderous. "Who the fuck threw that?" he growled, wiping snow off his face and standing up. He'd chosen to forgo his robes, so he was more than capable of catching the brave shit that had thrown it. He heard Gojyo's cackle, narrowing his eyes before he broke off into a sprint. Soon, he was chasing the redhead and the brunet around, promising pain of death as soon as he caught them. Hakkai couldn't help but be deliriously amused.

Sanzo managed to catch Gojyo, stuffing snow viciously down the redhead's jacket as the man flailed and struggled to get away. He finally let the other man go, focusing instead on Goku who was standing nearby. "Oh, I guess I should tell you that I threw the snowball," he said with a grin, breaking off into a run across the field. The irate monk jumped to his feet and started off after his lover.

Gojyo hobbled over to where Hakkai was sitting, doing his best to shake snow out of his clothes. "Damn that's cold. Fuckin' monk." he grumbled, taking Sanzo's seat. He grabbed Hakkai's mug of cider and took a deep swig, making a face. "What the hell did you put in this?"

"Apples, cinnamon, alcohol…the usual. Why?"

"No reason. Hey! No fair! How come the monkey didn't get snow down his shorts, huh?" Gojyo called out, getting up from his chair to head back out into the snow. Sanzo had Goku pinned to the ground, but the brunet was laughing hysterically. Gojyo ran out towards them and tackled the monk, the three of them falling into a heap on the ground.

Hakkai couldn't hold back his laughter, watching Sanzo try fruitlessly to get away while Gojyo and Goku kept pulling him down into the snow. He couldn't help the slow pull of a smile as he watched his companions, crossing his arms across his chest. They had certainly come a long way, he thought to himself. He remembered back years ago when this sort of thing would have been completely taboo between the four of them. Sanzo would never be out playing in the snow, even if he would bite through his own tongue before admitting that's what he was doing. "Come on, you three! I think that's enough for now. We've been out here most of the day. How does hot chocolate sound?"

"Hot chocolate? Homemade?" Goku asked hopefully, disentangling himself from where he and Gojyo had been wrestling in the snow. Sanzo had long ago gotten away from the two idiots, lighting a cigarette and pretending like nothing had happened.

"Of course it's homemade, you moron. Hakkai doesn't do that instant stuff." Gojyo got up and dusted snow off his pants, joining Sanzo in a smoke. He grabbed Goku around the shoulder when the boy stood up, heading off in the direction of the house. "Come on, Sanzo. Maybe we'll save some for you."

"Ch. Whatever."

-----

Soon, the four of them were huddled in front of the fire that Gojyo had started, after several unsuccessful attempts. The scent of hot chocolate and cider filled the air and mingled with the scent of the fire crackling. Goku had already started roasting marshmallows, helping Sanzo despite the man's protests. "Do you want it burnt, or would you rather it just a little crispy?"

"Like I care. It's a marshmallow," Sanzo said with an annoyed click of his tongue. Though, he did move his poker out of the fire when the thing caught fire. He took a precautionary nibble at it, ignoring the grin on Goku's face when he started to eat it.

Gojyo pretended to swoon, resting his head on Hakkai's shoulder. "Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw? They grow up so fast, don't they?" he trilled, sounding all the world like a happy mother hen. Hakkai laughed, tipping his glass and taking another sip of the strong apple cider that he had made. It was not enough to get him drunk, as was the norm, but it was enough to get him pleasantly warm. He could also say that it was the company, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"If you don't want a dead kappa with a bullet through his head, I suggest you keep your wayward from annoying me too much," Sanzo replied, almost conversationally. He took a sip of his own drink and pulled out his gun to show that he meant business.

"You know, Sanzo, you're getting really boring in your old age. You really should lighten up some. Get laid or something." Gojyo frowned, though he couldn't keep the expression for long. After all, this was too much like old times.

Goku made a small coughing noise and smiled broadly. "Oh, I don't think that's any sort of problem, Gojyo." He took a bite of his own marshmallow and took no notice of the looks on Hakkai and Gojyo's faces, nor did he pay attention to the slow-reddening of Sanzo's face. "You got the good brand of marshmallows, Hakkai. That's good."

It took the healer a moment to recollect himself; though, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Still, it never failed to give him pause when Goku talked about he and Sanzo's relationship so cavalierly. Sanzo certainly didn't make any mention of it, but he didn't say anything to the contrary. "Well, glad you liked."

Gojyo made a face, pouring himself another glass of cider. He'd had his fill of hot chocolate. "Well, whatever. We probably need to get going soon so we can get home before it gets too cold," he said, tipping back the glass and emptying it in one swallow. With a cock-eyed grin, he turned towards Hakkai and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why don't you guys just stay here tonight? It's really too far to walk and we've got plenty of room!" Goku suggested, finishing his mug of hot chocolate. When Sanzo started to protest, he turned and grinned at his lover. "Come on, Sanzo! We have plenty of room and they can stay on the other side of the temple, just like old times. Don't be such a grump." Goku leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck, making the blond roll his eyes in response but not bucking off the contact.

"Fine, do what you want. One of the monks can show you to your room. Let's go, Goku," the monk replied finally, getting up and heading off in the direction of the room he and his lover shared. He didn't even wait for Goku, knowing that the brunet wasn't going to be long in following him.

Sure enough, Goku was right behind him in a matter of minutes. "See you guys in the morning. Me and Hakkai can get up and make breakfast!"

"Hakkai and I," Hakkai admonished, shaking his head with amusement. It didn't seem like Goku heard him as he and Sanzo disappeared down the hallway. It wasn't important, though, as he started clearing away the glasses. He started a bit when he heard Gojyo yawn next to him, accompanied by the sound of him stretching. "I'll finish cleaning up here, and I'll join you."

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, we've got to do something to traumatize those monks. As if Sanzo and Goku were bad, huh?" the redhead purred, wrapping his arms around Hakkai and nuzzling into his neck. "Don't be too long, or I'll have to come back out here and carry you to bed." With that, he followed behind the monk that had appeared at Sanzo's command, apparently.

Hakkai was sure he could guess where they were going, considering they stayed in the same room every time they spent the night at the temple. That thought made him smile, as did clearing away the used dishes that had accumulated on the coffee table. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, his smile widening. _Just like old times. Things never change. _

And he couldn't imagine wanting them to.

--END--


End file.
